Scorched Wasteland
, Paradise |Map ID = 0761, 0762, 0763 |Primary = juda }} The Scorched Wasteland (赤土, Akatsuchi, Red Earth) is an area accessible from Floating Stones World through the cactus-shaped stone. Features When entering, the Scorched Wasteland is a red-tinted area containing cacti singed black, possibly the bed of a dried-up sea. Despite the setting, several organisms remain alive and well here, including crabs, some sea urchins, and some small mites that run directly away from the player when touched, as well as a huge dead fish. Directly to the west is a fenced-off area with a small cabin, which takes you to the Ash Settlement when entered. If you make it rain with the Teru Teru Bōzu effect, the sky will turn dark and all of the cacti will turn into hands, reaching up towards the rain. A slug will also show up near the isolated wire-fenced area, who will take you to Mangrove Forest when interacted with. North-west from the entrance is an NPC in a yellow cloak near a wire-fenced corridor. By chainsawing the cloaked figure and entering the corridor, you will be taken to a path scattered with pieces of broken ships, sea urchins, and crabs. Along this path is a rusted vending machine which sells broken, empty cans for 10夢 and several broken ships on the ground; continuing west from here will take you to The Ark. There is an alternate entrance here from Atlantis; if the screen is tinted red, a uniquely shaped piece of coral in the Trench area will serve as a one-way portal to this area. It leads to a cactus sitting in what appears to be the last of the water in the entire area. The Ash Settlement This is an area similar to the Barracks Settlement from Yume Nikki - dilapidated housing surrounded by wire fences with red, skeletal beings walking around. Two of the shacks will have open doors; one leads to a small room with a person aggressively sitting in front of the TV playing a video game. If you equip the Wolf, Telephone, or Trombone effects, the gamer will put on headphones, as these are the effects that make loud noises. In addition, they will stop playing if you use the Crossing effect. If you kill them with the Chainsaw effect, the screen will turn black with a white line, but if you use the Lantern effect, the screen will fade to black as you hear a burning sound, and the gamer will turn into one of the skeleton people from outside as the room is burned to a crisp. The other shack has a plant in it that, when interacted with, causes the red color of the area to fade to grey, and causes grey snow to fall onto the scenery, as well as change the music. The NPCs that were in the settlement area are now a dark grey instead of red, and the water that surrounded one of the cacti appears to have frozen. The dead fish from earlier now turns into a large creature with a gaping mouth, which teleports the player to an isolated island with a lone penguin on it. The yellow cloaked being now has a different design, and the wire fence path is filled with what appears to be shells and other hard parts of dead organisms instead of broken boats. The path is blocked off at the end. The Ark The Ark is a huge black boat behind more wire fences, with a small bedroom containing a large window, a bed, and what appears to be a wardrobe. If you go to sleep, there's a random chance that the screen will fade to black and Urotsuki will wake up in the middle of a terrible storm, and you won't be able to leave the ark when you go outside. Sleeping in the bed once again, you can safely exit the ark into Paradise. After entering Paradise it is not possible to return to the Scorched Wasteland without the Eyeball Bomb. Directions Nexus → Red Streetlight World → Gray Road → Grass World → Floating Stones World → Scorched Wasteland Gallery File:ScorchedWastelandHugeFish.png|One of many fossils. scorchedWastelandPath.PNG|Whatever happened here must not have been pretty. Screenshot from 2018-11-03 16-41-54.png|Forshadowing the Ark? Screenshot from 2018-11-03 16-50-00.png|How does a slug survive in the desert? Oh_i_guess_the_tone_is_just_gonna_change_like_that_ok.png|Oh the tone is just gonna change like that? Ok. ScorchedWastelandBurnedGamer'sRoom.png|Oh. Screenshot from 2018-11-03 16-43-58.png|A different game ScorchedWastelandSnowPath.png|The same path, covered in snow/ash. Screenshot from 2018-11-03 16-51-18.png|The yellow-cloaked figure Screenshot from 2018-11-03 16-45-40.png|The yellow-cloaked figure after snow Screenshot from 2018-11-03 16-52-39.png|Bedroom on the Ark Screenshot from 2018-11-03 16-52-55.png|The flood Screenshot from 2018-11-20 16-22-53.png|The penguin island Category:Locations Category:Juda Category:In Development